


Furi And The Skater

by AzzleDazzle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: bad fan fiction, fan fiction, yurio writes fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzleDazzle/pseuds/AzzleDazzle
Summary: Yuri writes self-insert fan fiction.





	Furi And The Skater

_ Furi leans in, arching a eyebrow at the pretty Japanese man who is staring in wonder at his pet lion. “Why, Yuuri, one would think that a world renowned figure skater like yourself has never seen a lion before.” _

_ “I-I haven’t seen one so close up before,” Katsuki Yuuri stutters, blinking his big brown eyes up at Furi. He is so pretty that Furi felt his heart skipping around, but he’s much to cool to actually let Yuuri know how he make him feel. _

_ “I’ll let you pet him… if your nice,” Furi purrs, a smirk _

“Yurio, we need to go to practice!”

Yuri jumps as Viktor’s voice rings through the apartment, hurriedly slamming his laptop closed in case one of the two dumbasses decides to come in without knocking. “That’s not my name!” Yuri snarls back, just as there’s a knock on his door and Yuuri peeks in, his stupid brown eyes wide as they land on Yuri at his desk.

“It’s time for afternoon practice, are you ready to go?” he asks, and Yuri’s heart does  _ not _ skip a beat.

“Yeah, katsudon, I’m ready kick your ass,” Yuri snarks back, standing and grabbing his bag from by the door, practically shoving Yuuri out of his way.

“It’s practice, not a competition,” Viktor says, handing him his bottle of water on his way out the door before accepting a kiss from Yuuri in exchange for his own blue bottle.

“Disgusting,” Yuri says.  _ I’m making him bald in my next fic, _ Yuri thinks viciously.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame idc_chan for this, it's all their fault in so many ways. Also blaming artisticentropy, because she's an instigator too.


End file.
